Nalu things
by Otakuyoumu
Summary: Natsu dirge lol is fairy tail top playboy with his ... Uhhhhhh... ' winning pick up lines' (Note that sarcasm) Lucy heartfilia finds Natsu as stupid as his pickup lines and a manslut, but natsu isn't willing to run away this time. Nalu fanfic! I suck at summaries so just read the short prologue and carry on reading if you like it :)


It's a nalu thing..  
Prologue::

Hi!

_

Natsu's POV:  
I woke up on a bed which contained lumpy sheets from last night,

Turning my head a little I see the woman I met last night , you could say we hit it off , or ,you could put it as we simply had sex .

I stare at her a little longer thinking -

' what was her name again? Lizzie ? Lizbeth ? Lana? ...

Well , her name whent something like that .  
I stood up sitting on the side of the bed , I begin to make my way to school , without waking her up,

I grab the uniform that was thrown off last night and then continue to walk out of the house hopeing the likely hood of her talking to me at school is low and that she'll forget about me sooner or later...

_ Lucy 's POV _

I wait at the bus stop, heading towards school.

I transferred schools because I somehow convinced my dad I could live by myself , as he had job transfer to america.

I don't even know why I'm so shy?  
I know levy's gonna be There , and she did say she was gonna wait for me outside the gates , but other than that I don't know anyone else ...

Natsu's POV :

At the bus stop , a girl wearing our school uniform , stood beside me ,  
" damn..." I thought...  
Thats a smokin hot body ... but ,

I've never even seen her before at school ?...

wouldn't I have done her by now ?

I think I probably would've  
remembered that body ...

_Lucy's POV :_

What up with that guy with pink hair?

He's been standing there staring at me for the past few minutes ...

" d-do you want somthing ?..."

" huh?.. Oh.. No .. Just waitin for the bus... Like a casual ... Bus person (?) "

-Natsu's POV :-

Da heck?!...

What did I just say ?...

My heart is beating ridiculously fast ...?!

Dafuq?!

I try to calm my self down ...

I talk a deep breath and decide to have make a move on this chic...

" soo... It's nice weather ... Huh..."

Ok Natsu...  
Just shut up! You sound like your  
grandma ?!...

"uhh... Yeah... Sure is..." she replied

... Well...  
This is akward ...

Natsu! Pull yourself together ?!  
I calm down again , and use the pickup line I thought I would never use before ...

" sooo... " I turn to her ,with my sexy smirk and deep sexy voice taking a step closer to her..

" are you from china? Cause I'm chiyna get in your pants ..."

I mentally fist pump in my head , whilst throwing a chair into my face-  
' good one Natsu ,' I thought  
' good one ...'

(oh the irony ...)

Lucy's POV :

I turn to him , with the ' did you really just say that ' face ...

Then I hear the bus coming from the distance and look over that way, and then back at the pink haired man who was sweating insanely whilst trying to do a sexy smirk ...

If you ask me ...  
That did not turn me on...  
Maybye if someone had a fetish for sweat , this would turn them on...

But not me...  
Just ... No...

While I was about to turn away.. I realise -  
" hey!.. Do you go the fairytail?!..."

" yeah... Didn't you realise by the uniform !... Or were you just looking at something else ..."  
*smirk *smirk*

I mentally face palm myself with a pineapple ...  
Seriously ...  
This guy...

" want me to take you there ?... " he continued -  
"but be careful ... later on you might get lost in my eyes ..."

Oh joy... He's continuing his sexy sweating smirk ...

" n-no thanks (?)"

We both walk onto the bus , and by the coincidence, ( a bad coincidence )

There are two seats left next to eachother ...

" ohh.. Godd... Why me..." I mumbled..

I decide to stand up , and hold onto a railing , as the pink haired man sits on one of the seats -

" hey !... Why don't you sit next to me ?..."

" I'm good thanks-"

" is it because you'd prefer to sit on my lap to see the first thing that pops up ?..."  
*insert sexy smirk here*

The people at the bus stare at me and the pink man ...  
But mostly me...

This was the first impression I made ...  
On my fellow classmates ...  
on the bus ...

" hey!..."

" what?... " I answered ..

" what's your name ?..."

" why should I tell you ?"

" because maybye i could put the D in you ..."

" that pickup line made no sense ?!"

" but the world doesn't make sense when I'm with you ~~..."

" this guy ." I mumbled...

" so what is it?..."

" what's what?..."

"you name blondie..."

" I-it's Lucy... Lucy heartfilia..."

Natsu's POV :  
That was quite the formal intoduction...

" I'm Natsu... Natsu Dragneel..."

We shake hands -  
" prepare for night of your life lucy heartfilia ..." *perverted face *

" what was that?!"

" nothing... Just thinking about who I'm doing- I mean ' what ' I'm doing tonight ..."

Is this what all the guys are like in fairytail?... I sigh...

A short prologue to the story !

Characters don't belong to me ! , thy belong to Hiro Mashima !

Review me for improvement or review me for awesomeness :) ... 


End file.
